1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate structure and, in particular, to a substrate structure capable of electrically connecting with a circuit board.
2. Related Art
As the progress of technologies, the flat display devices have been widely used in various applications such as the LCD device. Since the LCD device has some superior properties such as light, thin, low power consumption and no radiation, it has gradually taken the place of the conventional CRT display device. For example, the LCD device is applied to many electronic products such as the mobile phone, portable media device, notebook computer or tablet computer.
In the case of controlling the elements on the TFT substrate, it is generally to form bonding pads at the edge of the TFT substrate for transmitting the control signals from the external control circuit board to the elements disposed on the glass substrate. Then, a conductive adhesion is coated on the bonding pads, and the glass substrate and the control circuit board is correspondingly bonded by thermo-compression. Accordingly, the control signals can be transmitted to the TFT substrate through the control circuit board, the conductive adhesion and the bonding pads, thereby controlling the action of the element.
However, in the conventional art, the conductive adhesion provided for bonding the bonding pads and the control circuit board simply covers the bonding pads. After a long term usage, the conductive adhesion may lose the ability of blocking the external water and oxygen, so the bonding pads will contact the undesired water or oxygen and thus get rusty, which will cause the malfunction of the signal transmission and the device.